memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commander data
--From Andoria with Love 13:12, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Aerobus If you wish to keep rewriting this article, I suggest you provide a canon source with your contribution. Otherwise, since it has been previously deleted for being non-canon it is going to continue being immediately deleted from here on out. --Alan del Beccio 13:28, 10 August 2006 (UTC) New articles Hi Commander data. In the last hour, you created three articles that seem to be non-canon. Please read up on our policies, linked in the above welcome message, and don't create further articles about topics that haven't been mentioned in the episodes. Also, please check our Manual of Style to find out how to format articles. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:07, 19 August 2006 (UTC) I blocked your account to make you aware of the messages we left for you, here. Your block will be lifted in 2 hours, or may be lifted earlier if you comment here. Please do. :) Thanks, Cid Highwind 14:21, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Article creation When you create an article # please make sure you're using information from a canon source # cite your source(s) in the article # check your spelling, punctuation, grammar, capitalization, etc. before you save # check to make sure that any links you create are to valid pages # make sure your article title conforms to MA's naming conventions Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:09, 19 August 2006 (UTC) New help articles Hi. We already have an extensive system of help pages . Please stop creating new ones, especially under misspelled titles in the main namespace. Please also read the several comments above that are already asking you to do/stop the same thing... -- Cid Highwind 13:04, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Article creation, again Please review the points I made above. In particular, with the zebra article, you failed to cite your source, and you did not use proper formatting (or any formatting, for that matter). Thanks. -- Renegade54 18:51, 17 September 2006 (UTC) New articles Please use the search function to make sure you are not creating articles that already exist. You have just created two articles that we already had better versions of, one I have made into a redirect, the other I am nominating for deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:03, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Once more Ok, I'll try this one more time... when you create an article (or add information to an existing article), you must . You just created the article video camera, and again, there is no citation. In addition, there is no punctuation, no capitalization, misspellings, and improper grammar. On top of that, you created two new articles linked to video camera, 20th and 21st, that duplicate existing articles, and are themselves unformatted. This all just results in someone else having to come along behind you and fix articles, delete unnecessary files, and in general, clean up after you. Please follow the guidelines in , including the links on that help page, before creating any more new articles. Thanks. -- Renegade54 20:13, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Cancer of the cervix I'm curious, in what episode or film was cervical cancer ever referenced? --From Andoria with Love 18:13, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Canon I guess I'll try my hand at this. Read the Memory Alpha:Canon policy. Follow it. Most of these other comments on your user page would not h=be a problem if you would follow this policy. Please learn and grow. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:56, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Blake 7 Stop creating Blake's 7/Doctor Who related articles. They have nothing to do with Star Trek and will be deleted immediately. --Jörg 21:33, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :In fact, I think you've been warned enough. The creation of one more article unrelated to Trek will result in you being banned from editing the site indefinitely. We have asked you repeatedly to stop creating articles that have nothing to do with the canon Trek universe, yet you ignore us and continue creating them. From what we've been able to tell, you're only here in a vain attempt to annoy the community. Well, it ends now. Again, one more unrelated article and you're out of here. Period. --From Andoria with Love 21:45, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep ignoring the constructive criticism that is given to you regarding editing on this site? Shran has already warned you about being banned for posting non-canon information, and I'll add one more warning: you don't even seem to attempt to use correct grammar, punctuation, capitalization, or any other standard of writing (totally aside from our own standards here), despite repeated warnings. Either you don't care, or you're incapable of following directions; in either case, once more, and you will be banned. -- Renegade54 14:36, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Once again Once again you are ignoring the comments, criticisms, and warning given to you. You created a very poorly formatted article at acute cellular breakdown. In addition to the obvious lack of format and citation, you again included non-canon information, such as it "being discovered in 1990", or there being "no cure", or the stuff about "monthly injections". Once again, someone else had to go through and clean up your mess. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:54, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Block You've been blocked from editing for one day. Please review Memory Alpha's policies and procedures before attempting another edit. There are plenty of links above that lead to the pertinent articles. If you continue with the same behavior after the block is lifted, you will be blocked again, this time for a longer period. Sorry for having to resort to this. -- Renegade54 21:17, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Considering ALL of the above, I just blocked you again, this time for 1 week. If you read this, please reply here. If you continue this behaviour after your block, the next one will even be longer. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:56, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :: I'm not sure your intentions with 1978, but clearly they were not intended to be legitimate, so chalk this up as another warning. --Alan del Beccio 23:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Watch star trek online Your article, Watch star trek online, has been nominated for deletion. You may discuss that nomination here. If it is deleted again, please do not re-create it. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:42, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Non-canon Once again, you've created an article based on a non-canon subject, and not only is it non-canon, it's not officially licensed so it's not even eligible for apocrypha. In addition, the title was misspelled as were many words in the body of the article, and it wasn't in a format similar to any other article on this site. You and I both know you've been told this many times before, but for the last time, . -- Renegade54 13:20, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Memory Alpha News Hi there. I have placed your Memory Alpha News page up for deletion; you can discuss it Pages for deletion/Memory Alpha News. For future reference, we have this page for news, although Star Trek conventions don't belong there since those aren't news – they're pretty much happening somewhere everyday. Adding it as a news item everytime it happens would become ridiculous. --From Andoria with Love 13:27, 7 May 2007 (UTC)